Nightcrawler
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Shadowed Past * Grim Reminder * Bada-Bing Bada-Boom * Shadow Dance * Walk on the Wild Side * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * Impact Personality His fun-loving nature can sometimes get Kurt into trouble. For example, while playing around with a machine he discovered in an abandonded lab, he was caught in the "Middleverse" created by a student named Forge, who was himself trapped in this pocket dimension. Kurt's power came in handy here, as his teleportation allowed him to ghost back into the real world and alert the team, who eventually rescued both boys. Another time, Kurt (and Kitty) piggybacked on the X-Jet when Wolverine took it to Canada and ended up in the middle of a big fight between him and Sabretooth, and against the head of the Weapon X project. Physical appearance Powers & Abilities Advanced agility, reflexes, and balance. Can teleport through inter-dimensional phase shifting, allowing him to instantaneously appear in any pre-determined space within a limited two mile range. Appearance including blue skin, a tail, a slightly different disposition, and yellow eyes that allow him to see in the dark. Early Life When Kurt Wagner was born, his mutancy was readily apparent, due to his blue fur, pointed ears, his strange extremities and his prehensile tail. His mother abandoned him, and he was eventually found by a gypsy lady who allowed the Wagner family to adopt the young baby. The Wagners loved Kurt, but understood that he could not walk freely in the outside world, as people would be horrified by his appearance. Eventually, the young mutant was discovered by Professor Charles Xavier Season 1 After being discovered by Professor Charles Xavier and moved to America in an attempt to find people who would accept him as he was, which he did in the X-Men. Knowing that most people would never accept the young mutant as anything but some type of demon, the Professor created a hologram device called an "image inducer" for Kurt, allowing him to walk in public without the fear of people screaming. The image inducer can also be used to make Kurt look like anything he wants, not just his "school clothes" self. However, the image inducer cannot hide Kurt's tail, nor can it change the shape of Kurt's hands, so even in 5-fingered "human" mode, his hands still move as if he only had two fingers and a thumb. Kurt is the definitive party animal for the X-Men, and quickly befriends all of the new recruits do to his easy-going style. Recently, Kurt began finding out about his past thanks to the X-Man known as Rogue. One night, she began having nightmares, which involved Kurt as a small baby. Professor Xavier recognized these nightmares as the repressed memories of Kurt's mother, Raven Darkholme, whom Rogue had touched a few days earlier, and told Rogue to go back to sleep. The next day, Charles approached Raven in her office as principal of Bayville High, and began questioning her. She ordered him out of his office, and decided she must tell Kurt the truth. She assigned Quicksilver to deliver a note to the X-Man, instructing him to meet her alone. When he did, she revealed that she was his real mother. This shocked the young mutant more than he would like to admit, but he has done his best to deal with it. Strategy X - Charles Xavier, and Ororo Monrow picks up a very, sky a timid Kurt from the train station, he has arrived from Germany. Later He introduced Kurt to both Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Then Xavier shows Kurt to his room and gives him an images inducer to make him look human. Storm drops off his X-Men costume. Later that day kurt is crashed into by some some named Todd. The two end up wrecking the house as Toad chases Kurt around. Xavier stops them to say the Toad is a mutant and he can join the X-Men if he wishes. Toad tells them that all he wants is Kurt's head and he jumps Kurt again. Kurt ports and they end up in the Danger Room. As Scott protects Toad, Kurt tries to pull the plug on a robot, causing it to go off and hit them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Kurt gets upset over causing the accident and runs off too. Scott finds Kurt in the Blackbird hangar. He tells him that if he sticks around he'll be able to fly it one day. He tells him that it's okay to make mistakes, that the reason they are here is to learn control. Scott welcomes Kurt to the team. Rogue Recruit- Kitty Pryde asks if any one else if freaked out by the whole thing and Kurt ports over to try and cheer her up. He scares her more and she phases away. Kurt is upset and Jean tells him to give Kitty time. During the flight Kitty talks to Jean Grey about how she thinks Scott is so "together" and cute. Kurt Wagner overhears them and acts jealous. He 'ports out to the front of the Blackbird trying to show off. He loses his footing and 'ports back into the Blackbird but slams into Kitty. Xavier tells him it's no place to be goofing off, and that he scared Kitty. Kurt apologizes but Kitty tells him to stay away from her. Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Kitty show up, but Rogue takes off scared. Kurt talks Logan into letting him go after the girl, since she seems so terrified of Wolverine. He agrees and tells him to watch after the "half-pint". Kurt ports up to Rogue and tries to talk to her. Kitty tackles her and Rogue throws her off. When Kurt grabs Rogue she touches him and absorbs his powers. Rogue 'ports away and Kurt collapses. Kurt and Storm come around and Kitty is so happy that Kurt is alright she runs up to him and hugs him. Season 2 When the New Mutants were recruited, Kurt had a very brief (somewhat romantic) mutual interest with Tabitha Smith, which got both of them grounded after some pranks. Though Tab left the X-Men after her father forced her to help him rob the school fair, Kurt was stuck on cleaning duty for a number of weeks, forced to polish the X-Jet, clean the Danger Room, wash all the vehicles, etc. When the New Mutants went for their "Joyrides," Kurt was just finishing his punishment term, which he happily passed on to them. Not long after this, through the help of Forge, Nightcrawler discovered that when he teleports, he actually goes through a sub-reality, whose atmosphere is full of sulfur. During the delayed trip through this dimension, it was discovered that vicious reptilian creatures exist in this reality. Unfortunately, due to the equipment Nightcrawler was wearing that caused him to delay his re-entry into his own reality, this left his teleportation "doors" open, allowing these creatures to come into reality and attack the annual Sadie Hawkins Dance, as well as the Danger Room. Fortunately, Forge was able to alter his Middleverse device in order to send the creatures back to their own reality and seal the portals. During this incident, Kurt became very afraid of his teleportation ability, and refused to activate it again until he had to do so in order to save himself and his date, a young girl named Amanda who had seen Kurt in his real, demon-esque appearance. Amanda convinced Kurt that she had absolutely no problems with his true physique, and even told him that her favorite color was blue. It is hard to say for sure, but Amanda's acceptance of mutancy could possibly be the first truly solid seed of Xavier's dreams of peaceful human-mutant coexistence. Alongside his new-found girlfriend, Kurt continues to party as hard as ever, and between he and Bobby Drake, they keep the X-Men's spirits high. Season 3 Later, when Kurt finally met Amanda's parents, the evening was ruined by Toad attacking him and stealing his inducer, revealing to Amanda's parents that Kurt is a mutant. Though her parents have forbidden her from seeing Kurt, Amanda has been driven even closer to her boyfriend due to the incident. Meanwhile, Kurt agreed to help Toad save the Scarlet Witch from being mind-wiped by Magneto. Season 4 When Rogue's absorbed powers took control of her, Mystique informed Rogue that she adopted her when she was four, and it turns out that Nightcrawler now has a sister. In Professor Xavier's vision of the future, Nightcrawler is an adult, and is now more muscular. He now has a darker uniform that is made up of a black jumpsuit with dark red sections on the shoulders running down the arms and red sections on the hips, the X-Men logo on the left-hand side of his chest, a belt with the X-Men logo, cream colored gloves and boots, and black knee pads. Notes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men